Remarkably Changed
by abernathytrinkets
Summary: She visits him without a warning on one rainy day.. and only when she stays with him does he realize how much she's really changed. She's different. She's broken.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**I had this idea in the shower. I really ship hayffie, and I'm probably going to post more fanfiction. Anyway, I just feel like if Effie visited Haymitch post-mockingjay she would be pretty different. **

* * *

She showed up at his door one rainy day. He was confused when he opened the door and she was there, with only one bag in her hand. He had every right to be confused, because, after all it wasn't every day a beautiful woman showed up at your doorstep.

She hadn't said a word when he opened the door, and neither had he. They both stood there, the beautiful woman in the rain and Haymitch in the safety of his own home.

"Hello, Haymitch.. may I come in?" She finally spoke.

"Effie?"

She smiled warmly at him and nodded gently. In return he moved over, and let her in his house.

He watched her as she looked around his house and tried her best not to act disgusted at the surroundings. It was charming, really, the way she would clear her throat whenever she came across a smell that particularly nasty.

"You haven't changed a bit, Haymitch." She spoke.

Her voice didn't sound disgusted or appalled, she sounded.. pleased. Haymitch was shocked at her tone, he would have thought she would come marching in and point out everything wrong with his humble abode.

He also desperately wanted to remind her that it'd only been a year and three months since the last time she saw him, but then he remembered the last he saw her she hadn't been very conscious.

"What are you-"

"I wanted to get away for a little bit." She said quickly, "just for a bit."

"And you were hoping you could stay here." He concluded.

She nodded in response, he watched her slim fingers play around with the strap of her bag. Oddly enough, he noticed the bag. It had her name written on it in big pink letters.. _Euphemia. _He remembered it lying next to her bed; he remembered it from one of the rare times he had found himself in her room during the trip to the Capitol.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"I just.. the Capitol.." She stammered, "it holds too many m-memories and I just.."

"You can stay." Haymitch cut her off.

"Thank you." Effie smiled.

Haymitch nodded and watched as she set her bag on the end table.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He muttered, walking away to find a bottle of alcohol.

He knew what he was getting himself into when he heard her familiar humming as she made herself at home in the guest room, it was something she did when she was busy.. she hummed to herself.

It felt familiar, and even though Haymitch would hate to admit it..

nice.

* * *

Effie was different, and Haymitch found that out within a week of her staying with him. She wasn't the same woman he once knew; the woman who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, or who would go to the ends of Panem to make something into a positive situation. She wasn't that person anymore. She seemed to throw her personality out with her make-up and wigs.

She screamed at night. She didn't yell or cry out.. Effie **screamed**. The first time he heard her he thought maybe he was dreaming. Haymitch thought maybe he was hearing Maysilee Donner, or his girl's screams. He thought maybe it was Effie's screams, but he was dreaming. It was a common dream he had, after all; he had, on many occasions, relived the moment the peacekeepers carried her away.

The screaming didn't stop, and that's when he realized that it was real. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, nearly toppling over as he turned into Effie's room.

She was tangled in the sheets, or tiny fists gripping the blankets. She turned back in forth in the bed as she screamed. As he got closer to her he realized she was sobbing out words.

"P-Please, I don't know anything.. please."

His heart twisted with regret. There wasn't a day that went by that Haymitch didn't blame himself for her imprisonment, after all, he did leave her. The only thing that relieved his self-hatred was the reminder that District 13 wouldn't have been much better for her.

He climbed onto the bed and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and brought her shaking form close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to her ear.

"It's just a nightmare, Effie." He whispered in her ear, and he flinched when he noticed the way his voice caught in his throat.

"No more.." She sobbed.

"Effie, sweetheart, you're having a nightmare."

He held her tightly as her sobs died down to small whimpers, and eventually her grip on his shirt loosened. He couldn't help himself, his hand found it's way to her hair and gently stroked the blonde locks.

He hated the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. When did he become so protective of this little woman? It had to be the years they worked together. She had always been more sympathetic than the escort before her, and he couldn't help forming a friendship with her. But when did he get to the point where he would cry for this woman, and hold her while she screamed out because of a nightmare.

_Since her own city decided it right to torture her for information she didn't have _

_Since she realized the true horrors of the games _

He kissed the top of her head and gently laid her down on her back, he pulled the blankets back up to her chin. He got off the bed and took one more look at her before he retreated back to his own room.

He heard her sob again hours later, but he couldn't stand to see her cry...

so he turned over and put his pillow over his ear.

* * *

The next few nights were the same, she would scream in her sleep and sometimes Haymitch would go in and hold her, and sometimes he would ignore her and fall back into his own constant nightmares.

The next day they would both pretend that nothing happened.

They didn't talk much, it wasn't any use. He didn't ask Effie when she was planning to leave, and she didn't ask Haymitch when he was planning on cleaning his house.

Soon he just excepted that she would leave when she left, and Effie started cleaning his house without his permission. They didn't fight, which was rare for the two.

They had disagreements, but they weren't the same. Haymitch would yell, and Effie would drop what she was doing and her lip would wobble and she would go up to the guest room and slam the door.

There was no banter, Effie didn't seem to have it in her.

"You want to go see Katniss and Peeta with me later?" Haymitch asked her that morning.

She had just walked in after feeding his geese. Effie didn't like to get close to them, but she liked to go out there most mornings and feed them bread. She would buy bread from Peeta's bakery, and she would break it into pieces and put it in the basket she bought from down the street. Most mornings Haymitch would wake to see her out in the backyard, breaking off pieces of bread and throwing them to the geese. She would beam at the geese and Haymitch would find a smile on his own face.

Effie nodded, "that would be nice."

"The kids really want to see you more, they really do love you Effie." Haymitch explained.

"I love them too." She responded.

Haymitch watched as she set the basket on the counter and bent down to get the kettle from the cupboard. She made tea for herself and Haymitch every morning, and Haymitch didn't mind.

When she bent down the jacket that she always wore over her small shoulders fell down and Haymitch found himself staring at a particularly nasty scar that was on her back.

She seemed to notice this and she dropped the kettle and hastily pulled her jacket back over her shoulders. She turned towards Haymitch and her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were pink.

"I have them too, you know.. scars." Haymitch nodded towards her.

Her mouth moved, but no words came out. She looked down at her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. She cleared her throat and bent down to pick up the kettle.

"I.." She shook her head. "I hate to look at them."

"You'll get used to it."

Effie pressed her lips in a thin line and turned back towards the oven.

Haymitch couldn't keep his eyes off her back, and he found himself wondering how many scars she was hiding under that jacket.

* * *

"Hello, Effie!" Katniss beamed when Effie and Haymitch crossed the threshold. Katniss took Effie into her arms and hugged her and Effie smiled and hugged Katniss as well.

"Thanks sweetheart, I appreciate the love." Haymitch scoffed.

"Haymitch, we see you everyday." Katniss responded.

Katniss closed the door and Peeta peeked his head around the corner and smiled at Haymitch and Effie. He was wearing an apron and he hugged Effie and patted Haymitch on the back.

"Haymitch wanted to bring some alcohol from his house, but I insisted we buy some nice dinner wine instead." Effie said, handing the wine over to Katniss who nodded her head in thanks.

"I still think that we could have just brought some alcohol from home.."

"But dinner doesn't consist of hard alcohol, believe it or not.. dinner wine, that's the kind of alcohol you have at dinner."

Katniss and Peeta both let out a laugh and Haymitch and Effie stopped bickering to turn towards them in question. Katniss was hunched over in giggles, and Peeta was laughing as well.

"What?" Haymitch snapped.

"You two are still bickering like a married couple." Peeta chuckled.

Haymitch and Effie's cheeks turned bright red and Haymitch cleared his throat.

"So how about that dinner.." Haymitch trailed off.

* * *

Katniss and Haymitch sat at the table while Effie helped Peeta make dinner. Effie was shaky as she helped Peeta, but Peeta was patient when it came to her making mistakes.

Haymitch watched protectively over Katniss' shoulder, he didn't want Effie hurting herself. The dining room was conjoined to the kitchen, and even though Peeta and Effie were on the other side of the room, Haymitch could still see them.

"Why do you hide it?" Katniss whispered.

"Huh?"

"Effie, you like Effie.. and we all know it." Katniss responded. "It's okay, you know. She's different and everyone can see that, she's not that same woman from the Capitol she hasn't been since.."

"Yeah, I know that." Haymitch snapped. "I know that more than anyone. I don't like her like that."

"Hmm." Katniss smirked.

There was a scream and Katniss and Haymitch both jumped off from there seat.

Effie's hand was curled in a fist, and Peeta was desperately trying to get her to unfold it. Haymitch went to Effie's aid and Katniss was right behind him. Effie was staring down, unblinkingly, at her fist and Haymitch could see the blood seeping from her closed fist.

"She cut her hand.. and I.. she won't let me.." Peeta stammered.

"Effie, c'mon now, let me see your hand.. I gotta see how bad it is."

Effie whimpered and unfolded her hand, and sure enough there was a large cut on the palm of her hand. Effie suddenly froze when her she caught sight of her bleeding hand.

"Effie?" Haymitch whispered.

Her breath caught and she let out another scream, and she broke free from Haymitch's hold and scrambled away from the three. She grabbed a hold of her wrist and stared down at the gash.

"No.. no.." She sobbed. "No."

"Effie come on, it's okay everything is okay.. you're here with us."

Effie's gaze stayed glued to the gash on her hand. She didn't blink, in fact she didn't say anything. Katniss and Peeta stared horrified as Haymitch tried to coax Effie out of whatever trance she was in.

"Effie, come on now, you're in district twelve.. remember?" He said. He wasn't aware he could adopt this sort of softness with his voice, but Effie staying with him proved that he could.

This wasn't the first time he had to coax her out of a trance. She seemed to fall into one some mornings, or even after nightmares.

Haymitch grabbed a hold of her other hand, the one that wasn't hurt. He stroked his thumb over the smooth skin of her knuckles. It took her a minute, but she blinked and looked up at Katniss and Peeta. Her expression was one of complete horror.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Effie you shouldn't apologize for-"

"I'm sorry.. I-I should.." Effie stammered, "I-I should go."

"But your hand-" Haymitch spoke up.

Before they could do anything, Effie was already out the door. The three stood in silence as soon as the front door shut. It wasn't like Effie to leave without being excused, but then again, she wasn't really Effie anymore.

"I should probably go make sure her hand is okay." Haymitch sighed.

Peeta shook his head and grabbed a hold of Haymitch's shoulder before he could move. "I would let her be by herself for a bit, she seemed a little ashamed. We could always invite her over another her day."

"But her hand.." Haymitch reminded.

"It wasn't very deep. Give her some space." Katniss nodded towards Peeta.

* * *

Haymitch stayed over at Katniss and Peeta's for an hour. They dined on fresh bread and turkey that Katniss herself had shot. Haymitch made sure to make Effie a small plate; she didn't seem to eat much anyway.

"Make sure you tell Effie to come over sometime." Katniss said, she followed Haymitch outside.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." He mumbled.

"Also, she's probably worked up over the fact that she left without excusing herself.. you know how Effie is," Katniss chuckled, "make sure you tell her it's okay because I would hate for that to bother her."

Haymitch nodded and gave Katniss a hug, before he could turn away she grabbed a hold of his collar almost making him topple over. He turned around and shot Katniss a glare; the girl, in return, gave Haymitch a small smirk.

"Remember what I said." Katniss spoke.

It took Haymitch a moment to figure out what she was talking about, but sure enough two and two went together and he let out a sigh. What was up with this girl trying to play matchmaker for him.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

He turned without another word and started walking home.

* * *

The house was dark when he went home. He set the plate of food in the refrigerator and made his way upstairs. Usually, if he stayed up late Effie stayed up with him.. but she was no where to be found.

He was passing her room when he heard a sniffling noise. He stopped midway to his room and turned around. He peeked around the corner into Effie's room, to find her curled up underneath a pile of blankets. Her back was towards him, but he could see her shake with sobs. Her blonde hair was messy, and at first Haymitch thought she was having a nightmare.

"Effie?" Haymitch said gently.

She stopped crying, and he saw her hand go to her face and she viciously tried to wipe away her tears. She really wasn't fond of Haymitch seeing her cry, but then again, she had hated for anyone to see her cry when she was an escort; too bad she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Katniss wanted me to tell you that you can come over another day, and not to feel bad for leaving unexcused." Haymitch said. "Y'know.. that girl seems to know you pretty well, a bit more than I do it seems."

"She's very observant." Effie sniffed.

"Now I wouldn't go that far." Haymitch chuckled.

They both stayed where they were. The air between the two was thick, and Effie was still visibly shaking.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." Effie whispered. Haymitch didn't know if it was intended for him to hear, but he did. Her voice sounded different, lower, it sounded more child-like.

"The nightmares." Haymitch stated.

Without another word, he moved towards the bed. She turned around as soon as the bed moved with his weight. In the dim light he could see the tears streaming down her face. Her blue eyes seemed to turn a darker shade whenever she cried. It interested Haymitch to no end. He couldn't stop himself, he grabbed a hold of her hand.. the one that was in a bandage.

"What did they do to you, Effie?" Haymitch whispered. "You aren't the same, you're different.. you scream, you're afraid of blood."

"I can't be that person anymore, I hate that person." Effie's voice caught. "But I know what I've done and I can't take it back, I have to live with it every day.. knowing what I did to those-"

"You were brainwashed." Haymitch cut her off. "You thought it was okay, and Snow used you as his puppet. He tortured-"

She gasped.

"Effie, if I thought you were bad I wouldn't have tried my damnedest to get you out of that prison alive." He consoled. "If Katniss thought you were bad, she wouldn't have made sure Coin let you live. You remember that."

Effie sniffed and shook her head. "I'm not normal anymore."

"None of us are."

Effie let out a sob. "No, I mean- Sometimes I go back to that prison, and I can't leave. I can't see certain things.. That's why I left the Capitol. The streets, the people it brought back memories."

Haymitch didn't know how to respond. Instead he just lowered himself next to her, his hand was still intertwined with hers. He didn't care if this was the most intimate he had ever gotten to the woman. He couldn't stand to hear her cry anymore.

"It will get better." He whispered.

"Will it?" She responded.

"It will." Haymitch nodded. "I have nightmares too, princess. Sometimes I close my eyes and see the arena and it's been years. But sooner or later you'll find that it makes you tougher, you won't have to cry every time you see blood."

Effie brought her hand to his cheek. "Thank you."

He stared into her eyes. He had tried so hard to fight his feelings for her. She was beautiful, and he wasn't. They were different. Being with her, it could end in heartbreak.. everyone Haymitch had ever loved left him. But hadn't he always felt for her in some way? She had survived.. that had to be some sort of sign.

He closed the space between the two, and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She didn't pull away like had expected her too. She kissed him back just as softly, and her hands found their way to his face. When they pulled away, she let out a small giggle.

"That.."

"Go to sleep, sweetheart we'll talk about it in the morning."

She smiled, and nuzzled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her small form, and pressed his nose against the top of her head. She smelt sweet, and Haymitch forgot how much he had yearned for someone to hold on to.

They both stayed that way, eventually falling asleep.

That night Effie did not have nightmares.

* * *

**I have successfully FINISHED 2 HAYFFIE FANFICTIONS. oh sweet lord. **

**Anyway, please review. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, I didn't mean too. I just feel like Katniss and Peeta would be living happily and then Effie could come to district 12 and then they could all live happily the end.**

**You know with some cool plot in there somewhere.**

**Follow me on .com if you like hayffie :D **

**That'd be awesome. **


End file.
